candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2016
01:59 Rose? About the thing are talking yesterday... 01:59 What? 02:00 When will you talk it. 02:01 Let's come on SDSW chat 09:57 o/ there 10:04 mobile horror again 09:57 o/ there 10:04 mobile horror again 10:15 Don't you try Fiona 10:16 First I am gonna make sure if you are or aren't our known Fiona 10:16 There's many Fortunas out there 10:17 but if you are still listening, I will spare you if you start to obey our rules. 10:17 What do you say? No need to hold a grudge to our admins no more 10:19 Don't worry Akuma, I am only trying to find out if this is really Fiona 10:19 No answer so far 10:20 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 10:20 Akuma? 10:21 How tiger ever gets rid of it's stripes? 10:23 o/ 10:24 @Edwin HI 10:24 did Nrn is here? 10:24 no 10:30 oops I was afk 10:31 it seems that NRN is updating something 10:32 but first I am stuck at 1926 10:32 @Akuma HI 10:33 I'm still stuck at Level 1931... 10:33 you passed 1926 mobile? 10:33 with choco spawner? 10:34 @Akuma I passed Level 1926 on Web 10:34 sigh 10:34 need to take a rest 10:34 @Akuma I pass them last week ago... 10:34 then I still stuck on Level 1931 10:36 looks like CB+CB is the answer 10:37 @Akuma I also have youtube channel 10:38 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0b2bJmxNZuDq54s5amUong 10:38 My youtube channel here 10:38 got it 10:38 but sadly I am walled behind GFW 10:38 @Akuma what GFW means? 10:39 the great firewall 10:39 something that prevents mainland China users from using Facebook alike 10:40 @Akuma In My Avatar who is he? 10:40 Character from Mario games 10:40 too small to check 10:40 @Akuma Check My Profile 10:40 to check it bigger 10:41 I don't know many of them 10:44 time to move 10:48 Hey many level leaked :D 10:49 Check out level 2000, really disappoionted :/ 11:14 @Edwim HI 11:17 Did you noticed how Fiona used her last name for change? 11:37 What do you mean Fiona used last name to change 11:38 Level 2000 leaked? 11:38 Can I see? 11:39 Megaphantaze 11:39 Edwin91476 12:02 What? 12:02 Quiet 12:02 I mean 12:03 Fiona came here named Fortuna 12:03 Sorry I waas shouting for the television 12:04 Fortuna Martini 12:17 Hmph, this could have been a chance to make Fiona better person 02:22 how can the old version of 1969 be a mixed level with one objective? 02:22 Hi Olaf. 02:23 IDK How but it was the first one with 50 moves 02:23 I wrote trivia for its past version at Level 1969/Versions. How it looks 02:25 Level 1970 02:25 No!!! As it was in files, it was mixed type. IT WAS A GLITCH 02:26 Was 1969 a mixed type before release. 02:26 Because 1970 was also a mixed before release but no jellies 02:27 @Olaf, 1969 and 1970 were mixed types before release but without jellies. 1969 changed to a jelly level. I'm wanna revert the edit because they can be mixed levels without jelly and it is called a glitch 02:27 And Hi NRN 02:28 Okay 02:28 revert it then, if it was 02:29 As you know in leaks, it was a mixed mode without jellies, like the unreleased version of level 1970 02:29 @NRN HI 02:29 Sorry about late... 02:30 And I putted trivia about the glitch. Didn't see that? 02:30 because I having Adding some Redesigned Levels Pictures on Web versions... 02:30 as Cheekian Updated... 02:32 @NRN are you remeber about unreleased versions of Level 1405 , 1412? 02:32 missing 02:32 Level 1405 and 1402 unreleased version on Mobile 02:34 Really 02:34 @NRN Yep 02:34 you seem forgot before new year of 2016 02:34 since December 2015 02:34 Hi Mossy. 02:35 @Bp Hi 02:37 Hi storm 02:37 @HM Hi 02:37 Sorry about late... 02:38 Hi 02:38 @Storm you're busy in now? 02:39 but you still can on chat? 02:40 OK 02:40 I'm not busy right now. 02:40 What's wrong? 02:40 @Storm why you seem not editings on wikia? 02:41 i dont seem you're editings pages... 02:41 I though you're busy 02:42 well 02:42 I tend to random page patrol 02:42 so I just use the Random Page feature to get around 02:43 and if I see anything that needs fixing, I'll fix it 02:43 @NRN you're still remember of Level 1405 , 1412 missing unreleased mobile version? 02:44 however, it is physically impossible to keep track of everything, so if you see a troll on the wiki adding clusterf***s of spam pages, bring it to the attention of myself or another adminc 02:45 I still fix them 02:45 @HM you're seem intelligent about our wikia too.. 02:45 you're really intelligent about this much? 02:46 Yes 02:49 I may play CCJS on phone today. I still play CCS on phone but now even if I not play now, I still edit the wiki 02:49 @HM you should be content mod or admin... 02:49 because your intelligents... 02:50 but you good and known everythings on this wikia too? 02:50 He'll have to improve his attitude if he is to become ana dmin 02:50 an admin* 02:50 (no) for admin 02:50 @HM you cannot be admin? 02:51 even you're already good and intelligents 02:51 Even if I can't became, no worries. No user promoted into admin in last years 02:51 But maybe in future 02:51 IDK if I became a rollback 02:51 @HM I promise you I never begging 02:51 In soda, I have no admin, no worries, still editing 02:51 I don't beg. 02:51 Well, do people really want someone who gets fiercly defensive when someone opposes his ideas? 02:52 @HM so you're believe me 02:52 I not begging in this now 02:52 Yes 02:52 I know 02:52 @HM so I should be Content mod 02:52 lolno 02:52 Yes, I have enough support for it since it doesn't have the block feature. 02:53 You upload unreleased web versions in mobile now? 02:53 who? 02:53 @HM umm some levels are buffed or nerfed before unreleased mobile... on my Ipad 02:53 so NRN help me too 02:53 I'm in our teamwork 02:54 Where are the unreleased web versions found? 02:54 lol, NRN's not here 02:54 IDK but mossy did some 02:54 Level 1928/Versions This one storm? 02:55 @HM Yep 02:55 but I still stuck at Level 1931 02:55 I spend lot of lives , days and time for Redesigned Levels Pictures on Web or Walkthrough etc... 02:55 Yeah @HM 02:56 Level 1714 I wonder if this will be easier with 5 colors and 35 moves? 02:56 02:56 I used to be able to see these versions but for some reason they've been moved to another domain 02:57 @HM I put them on Gallery 02:57 Gallery of past versions levels 02:58 Thanks 02:59 check PM HM 02:59 @Storm I also have My Youtube Channel too 03:00 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0b2bJmxNZuDq54s5amUong 03:00 OK 03:00 For a reason, private message has a glitch and doesn't show the message posted 03:01 WBOlaf 03:01 @HM I have private message glitch too... 03:02 That causes messages not to appear when posted 03:02 @HM you should report this glitch? 03:02 to forum? 03:02 @Storm, can't private message now because I see a glitch 03:03 @Storm unfortunately I also have private messages glitches too... 03:03 it's OK, I got what I needed 03:03 OK storm, all info is done now? 03:03 @Storm you're already seen my Youtube channel now? 03:05 nope 03:05 @Storm here https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0b2bJmxNZuDq54s5amUong 03:05 you can check my youtube channel here 03:06 Subbed 03:07 @Storm Subscribed? 03:07 you're subscribed my channel? 03:08 OK 03:08 yes 03:10 @Storm you're have yotube channel too? 03:10 Hooooollld uppp 03:11 How is the new 1970 a mixed level but only with ingredients? 03:11 -_- I think they should add candy order instead of jelly in that level. 03:11 Like 15 chocolate. 03:12 There is no jelly in that level 03:12 Clear all chocolate too early=you die. 03:13 Is this a good idea? 03:13 @Olaf Level 1931 25 moves versions is first version mobile 03:14 but 5 striped candies are actually bug 03:14 And no candy order 03:14 @Bp Check Level 1931/Versions 03:14 I editted 03:14 .Okay. 03:14 Disappointed. 03:14 I hope there will be fewer candy order levels and contain them in mixed mode levels. 03:15 And I want all three objectives (jelly+ingredients+candy order) in a single level. 03:15 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1256_(CCR) Like this. 03:15 @Bp Level 1931 remind me of Level 1142 now... 03:15 Level 1931 03:15 @HM past versions 03:16 Oh wow 03:17 over 7,000 edits now :P 03:18 Level 1142 03:18 @HM Level 1931 is difficulty almost like Level 1142... 03:18 too hard... 03:18 Similar to level 102. 03:18 I want level 102 to be 4 colors. 03:19 @Bp Bottom board is similar to First Version of Level 102 03:19 Yep. 03:19 make it harder with fewer moves... 03:19 and fewer spaces... 03:19 And my level 102 has 4 colors. 03:20 45 moves. 03:20 And no bombs. 03:20 Level 102 03:20 @Bp and choco spawners on top 03:20 @Bp your level 102 fanon is very easy 03:20 But candy bomb debut is very hard... 03:20 -_- 03:21 @Bp what candy bomb debut is? 03:21 First level with candy bomb. 03:21 Level 96. 03:23 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_82_(Super_Saga) 03:23 I putted notes. Gold lines shows where candies and striped candies spawn 03:23 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_30_(Super_Saga) 03:24 Red Candies 03:24 Yellow= Candies Bombs + Candies 03:27 @HM In notes template, yellow is for candies, swirls, and ingredients. 03:27 And red is for candies and swirls. 03:28 But I will use gold lines for candies+striped. 03:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1258_(CCR) 03:28 Easy or hard? 03:28 And have different text too 03:29 @HM you can do that? with different font colour? 03:30 Yes!!! My fanons will use different colors for each line. 03:30 @HM I got over 100 badges now 03:30 @HM I also add some colors for my element colors. 03:30 Wow 03:30 In my fanon: Red - Candies 03:30 Khaki, Candies/Swirls/Ingr 03:30 I've jest seen what Level 2000 is gonna be like 03:30 just* 03:31 That's just... Wow! 03:31 BP, my fanons use alternative color scheme for lines for reference 03:32 @HM User blog:Mossy Mos/100th Badges! 03:32 I got 105 badges now 03:32 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HMnote 03:32 This bp. It is unfinished 03:33 61/200 days, lol 03:33 I'm amazed 03:33 :D 03:34 By what Level 2000 looks like 03:34 Thanks for adding bg in Khaki 03:34 BP 03:36 I will put bg in squares, making black as text 03:36 Because you know why BP? 03:36 It is a square instead of a line 03:37 @HM I use Khaki (dirt) color for jelly fish and candy. 03:37 Khaki will be used in own in Candies and Coloring Candies 03:38 In squares you'll see black text with bg now 03:40 Okay. 03:47 Λεβα for Mystery 03:47 Light ones for Mystery/Bomb 03:47 Dark for the key 03:50 Sharp Red for keys 03:50 Nile for CB 03:50 Dark for CB and CC 03:51 OK 03:51 Dead? 03:55 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:HMnote 03:55 I made out more 04:44 Dead chat? 04:46 Hi Felix 04:46 04:46 Ban the person Felix please? 04:46 Left and banned 04:50 Oh no!!!! 04:50 The day of socks 04:51 Today's theme seems to be woman's mugumbos 04:52 Most socks now use the emoticon 04:52 :D which is not acceptable 04:52 Yes it is 04:52 I think 04:52 Yes, and it is the day of socks 04:52 I always check the chat ban log 05:21 Dead? 08:19 Hello!!! 08:19 I'm back 10:31 Hi NRN 10:36 Hi 10:36 Ccjs 421 will release later 10:36 OK 10:36 I may bet the lot and canopy episodes soon to get new levels 10:39 I'm playing CCJS from my tablet. Has 1.21 and have canopy 10:39 Will introduce new type the new episode NRN? 10:40 I use mod version 1.21. I have infinite boosters by upgrading the old 1.2.1 mod 10:56 You cannot leak the next episode yet 10:57 I know!!! But I got the canopy episode in the 1.21 update without its buffs 10:58 As of you kan't leak, I can also not. We must wait 10:59 I will beat now some canopy levels now 11:01 Stop with those exclamations 11:01 OK 11:01 Stopped 11:01 The only thing is to wait now. 11:32 Edwin, I sent you a message to your wall about the two buffs. 11:36 The end of the summer caused these buffs 11:45 These levels need higher difficulty for now 11:46 The worse thing in these levels are the: 11:46 Locked Liquorice Swirls 11:47 And all are buffs, as you like. 11:51 Liquorice Swirl 2016 08 31